


Cheated

by Goofatron



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering that all the things that Wade said to him is a complete utter lie, Peter takes it upon himself to cut the rope of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheated

His body trembled as he set the once prized possessions at the foot of his bed. First the hooded jacket which was a size too large, but he didn’t care he loved it anyhow. It rested, folded neatly as a base for next few trinkets. A necklace that featured a pendant with small rivets circling an oval shape and in the center laid an orange polished stone. It was tacky and cheaply made; though the act behind it was genuine. Similarly, the silver ring beside the necklace held its true purpose to a point. To him, it represented trust, loyalty, and companionship. It was proof of their love for one another – only one another – but the longer Peter stared at it, the more deceit and lies echoed in his head. 

He turned away from the pile of gifts waiting to be returned to the original sender and slumped down in his desk chair. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair pulling it wanting nothing more than to reverse this whole catastrophe. His body began to shake violently; wrapping his arms around himself, he let his head settle on his desk, and finally allowed his tears to drench his face. He sobbed - loudly. He didn’t care if the small apartment he was in was old and falling apart with paper walls where his neighbors could hear him. Peter tightened his grip around himself as he whimpered ‘why’ over and again. 

Memories overwhelmed him as he desperately searched for the reason leading to his fiancé’s decision. His decision to lie with another person behind Peter’s back. Unable to remember anything but empty promises, and wasteful events which he truly felt like he had wasted four years on, he brought himself up still shaking, and hiccupping through his crying. Peter grabbed a nearby washcloth, and dried his eyes and wiped his face. After two instances of exhaling and inhaling, he grabbed his phone. He paused over the ‘call’ feature, and decided against it as his shaky voice would definitely raise questions. Instead, he texted Wade to come by and he only had to wait a minute for a reply. It made him sick: _I’ll be there in a few moments, Sweety-Petey! <3 <3 ;*_

Peter glared and squeezed his phone though not too much to break it. “Liar!” he screamed as he slammed his phone down on his desk. “Stupid. Idiot-liar!” 

He grabbed the washcloth and made a beeline for the bathroom. Turned on the sink, and ran the cloth through cold water then applied it to his face. His hands made such vicious movements with the cloth, it almost burned. Leaning on the sink, he almost lost his balance due to his body still shaking rapidly. His breathing became more erratic which caused him to start coughing uncontrollably. 

Peter emerged from the bathroom after what seemed like hours. He dragged himself back towards his chair and fell into it. He brought up the cloth which he still carried with him – his only support at that moment – folded it once and placed it across his forehead. He adjusted his chair so that the back of it would lean. When he found an angle that he approved of, Peter settled in folding his hands in his lap, and closed his eyes. 

He needed to be stable for when Wade showed up. He wasn’t going to give the merc the gratification of victory by seeing him break down crying; Throwing objects, calling him a liar among other names or even, God forbid, begging Wade for his support. Pleading with Wade was fruitless; Peter knew that all too well. He just wanted to end this as fast as possible without any drama. 

He perked up as he heard tapping noises coming from his window. Peter sighed, took the cloth off of his face then positioned the back of his chair to where it was before. “It’s open.” He acknowledged Wade.

The window opened with little difficulty. Wade fixed it so that it would stay in its place, and not fall on him as he let himself through into the room. He paused when he saw the all the gifts he had given Peter settled on the bed. He stared at the ring for what seemed like ages before he shifted his vision over to his boyfriend. The way Peter was sitting: slumped posture, hands folded in his lap, and head ducked down. Something was wrong. Wade decided it best to not approach him and instead sat down on the window sill and got comfortable. 

“So,” Wade trailed off, tapping the wooden edge of the window with his fingers. “What’s up, Petey? Something on your mind?” 

He wasn’t going to like it. Whatever Peter had on his mind – one or a million thoughts – he knew that he wasn’t going to like any of it. This especially came to light when Peter picked up his posture, and turned to look at him dead in the eye.

“Wade,” Peter began. “Wade, I’m… I’m going to end this – us. It’s over.”

He was right. “W-What?”

“I’m breaking up with you. Please take your stuff and leave.”

Wade shifted uncomfortably and almost made a move to rise up and tackle his lover – his fiancé! Even he knew that would end on much heavier, disastrous terms. Not only would he officially look hostile and dangerous to Peter, but his dads had it out for him enough already. They would definitely find a surefire way to kill Wade after that action. So, he steered himself to the other side of the window sill and settled in.

“Peter,” Wade sighed. “I would like to know _why_ you are making this incredibly rash decision. What brought…”

“You know why, Wade. Don’t you dare sit there and pretend that you don’t know.” 

Wade gawked at the sudden tone in Peter’s voice. “I… I don’t! I – we – we’re supposed to be getting married here in a few months! I gave up everything for you, Peter! I went to therapy with like…. Eight different psychiatrists, I’ve toned down my violence, I’ve almost-nearly stopped being a mercenary for hire. I did this all for you, because I thought it’d make you happy! I want you to be happy, Peter. With me!”  
Peter gripped the arm rests of his chair then said, “Well, you should have thought about that before you slept with Copycat last week.”

If there was any moment where Wade was truly grateful for his mask, this was it. “Y-You know?”

Peter nodded, “I know.”

“Peter… no, you don’t understand. It was just… it didn’t mean anything, I promise! Please, let me explain myself! We can work this out!”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “No just go, Wade. Just leave. We’re done here. You haven’t changed; not at all.”

“But…”

“ _Please!_ Please just go. I don’t want to see you ever again, Wade.” 

Wade gawked at his now ex-fiancé. He had never felt so vulnerable and exposed in his entire life. Though he knew it was his own fault, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat thrown under the bus. It was just a one night stand, and Peter wasn’t willing to look past that for him! Hard to believe, but he was only human too. He couldn’t help it if he had urges from time to time, or the fact that being with only one person was too boring to him. Not that Peter himself was boring, but just the idea of being stuck with just one person for the rest of his life, with no chance of being able to screw around with anyone else, it was like prison for Wade. 

He honestly never meant to hurt Peter, or for him to find out; never meant to make Peter feel like just another piece of meat. Though inwardly, Wade knew that he was just making excuses for himself; making up more things in his mind to put some of the blame of all of this upon Peter, so it’d be easier to walk away. 

Peter looked like he was about to collapse. Wade terribly wanted to run to his side and scoop him up and hold him, but he knew better. He stood up finally, and took hold of his possessions. He looked at Peter one last time, mouth agape with need to speak. Finding no words suitable for a farewell, he leapt through the window and disappeared. 

It wasn’t until five minutes after Wade had finally gone that Peter started making a mess of his face again. He stomped over to the window, slammed it shut, locked it and threw himself on his bed, burying his face in the pillow. It smelled like Wade, and that offended Peter so he chucked it on the floor. He rolled over in his blankets until he was the human equivalent of a burrito. Shit. Even the blankets reminded him of Wade. Hell, just about everything in his apartment did. He should have just handed Wade the keys to the damn place instead and waked out himself. 

Peter unfurled himself from the blankets, and reached over for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts meanwhile lifting a suitcase up from under his bed. Clicking on the desired button, he started to pack his clothes in. After a short while, his call was answered.

“Pops? Hey, it’s me. Yeah, yeah I’m doing fine… actually – yeah, I know you can read voices, sorry. Uh, I was wondering if it’d be alright if I stayed with you and dad for a couple of days. Um… actually, I have a lot to talk about and… I don’t want to do it now on the phone, so… ok? Ok, thanks Pops. I’ll see you guys in an hour. Love you, bye.” 

Peter hung up and went back to packing. After he was finished, he grabbed his coat and slid it on; took a hold of his suitcase and grabbed his keys dangling near the door. He took one last look at his apartment before closing the door behind him. If he was going to move on with his life, he would need an early start.

**Author's Note:**

> still suffering from writer's block for BaN. Decided to re-write this one-shot I had created a few months prior. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
